


Sensaciones

by Cheng Dieyi (Negumi)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: After Book of Eibon, Fluff, KidStar deserves more love, M/M, OMG THEY'RE TOOOOOO CUTE, Solo algo lindo que queria hacer, mis chicos necesitan cariño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negumi/pseuds/Cheng%20Dieyi
Summary: Las sensaciones que se arremolinaron en sus almas cuando sus labios se unieron inocentemente en la enfermería tras la pelea con Noah.Black Star/Death The Kid





	Sensaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Recordé que estos chicos tienen cómo 16, a lo mucho y bueno, con una vida llena de peleas ¿a que hora van a tener tiempo para dejar de ser unos camaroncitos inocentes?

Black Star arrojó una bola de papel a la cesta desde su lugar en lo más alto de aquella aula vacía, su respiración era inusualmente tranquila y sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras contaba mentalmente los segundos que transcurrían. Fijó su vista en la entrada cuando fue capaz de oír los pasos regulares y, ligeramente, acelerados que se acercaban hasta él, llenando su alma de un sentimiento que no era capaz de entender completamente; la enorme puerta de madera se entreabrió y el asesino no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Kid vestido con el nuevo uniforme de Spartoi, le aliviaba ver que realmente lo habían sacado de ese maldito libro, _que él lo había salvado._

El joven shinigami levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos ámbar en los de Black Star, consciente de que no necesitaba abrir la boca para que el otro entendiera su mensaje. El chico estrella bajó rápidamente hasta encontrarse a unos pasos de Kid, donde una fuerza inentendible les retuvo a ambos, sin dejarles hacer más que mirarse fijamente, intentando poner sus ideas en orden antes de confrontarse.

Ambos sabían que necesitaban hablar, _lo sentían desde el fondo de sus almas,_ pero ni siquiera habían pactado ese encuentro, simplemente habían tenido esa sensación de que el otro les estaría esperando en algún punto de Shibusen y habían comenzado a buscarse desesperados.

Era algo nuevo, pero agradable; saber casi con total certeza lo qué haría el otro desde que salieron del Libro de Eibon, después de haberse enfrentado juntos a la locura en persona y haber vencido. No les molestaba en absoluto, el problema era ese calorcito que les crecía desde hace tiempo en el pecho y que había estallado justo tras ese rescate.

Sabían que tenían la mente puesta en el mismo momento, en las mismas sensaciones.

_Las sensaciones que se arremolinaron en sus almas cuando sus labios se unieron inocentemente en la enfermería tras la pelea con Noah._

_Las sensaciones al verse a los ojos tras eso, sin palabras y sin valor para buscarlas._

Y ahora, todavía no encontraban palabras para explicar eso lo-que-sea que sentían, pero no les hacían más falta.

Los dos técnicos acortaron la distancia que los separaba para poder abrazarse con fuerza, cómo si quisieran destrozarse las costillas o retenerse para siempre en ese punto del tiempo.

-Si mueres en la luna, voy a matarte, que te quede claro, Kid.

 


End file.
